On m'a dit
by Mokya
Summary: Il a eu une enfance chaotique qui aurait brisé n'importe qui mais il ne la rejette pas car c'est ce qu'il l'a amené à être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. C'est grâce à elle que Fran est entré à la Varia. Attention rated M en raison des sous-entendus de violence physique/mentale et de viol. Happy End sur fin d'humour.


Disclaimer : Les personnage appartiennent à Akira Amano/Auteur du mangas Katekyo Hitman Reborn .

Pairing : Belphegor/Fran

Note de l'Auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, dans cette fanfiction j'ai imaginé ce qu'avait pu être l'enfance de Fran. Attention présence de sous-entendus de violence physique/mentale, de viol...vous êtes prévenu. Malgré cette ambiance sombre je vous rassure maintenant la fin se conclut sur un Happy End.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**"On m'a dit..."**

Je devais avoir à peine cinq ans quand un jour on m'a dit "tu sais, ta mère était une traînée et ton père un gigolo, alors tu vas devenir comme eux, sale putain." c'était un homme avec un gros ventre et un sourire torve.

J'étais un enfant séraphique, je n'avais personne alors timidement j'avais pris la main qu'il m'avait tendue. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il m'arriva, ce n'est que quelques années plus tard, vers mes huit/neuf ans que je réalisa. Lorsque ce jour-là, je perdis mon innocence. Quand je découvris ce goût amer pour la première fois. Je compris ce qu'était « une putain ».

Vers mon dixième anniversaire on m'a dit « aujourd'hui c'est le jour J ! Tu dois être content hein ! » avec ce sourire que je commençais à bien connaître malgré moi. Ce gloussement et cet air content, fier, vicieux, pervers, écœurant, repoussant qui annonçait à chaque fois la même chose. Ce soir-là, il avait bu, je pouvais sentir son odeur répugnante contre ma peau et malgré tous mes efforts pour arrêter de respirer je la sentais quand même. Douleur, désespoir, souffrance, tristesse, angoisse, déchirement, misère, les seules choses que je me souviens avoir ressenties à cette époque.

Et quand ils sont arrivé après qu'il ait fini, pour s'amuser, combien était-il déjà ? Cinq, dix ? Plus, moins ? Je ne saurais dire, je n'en ai qu'un vague souvenir, ce soir-là j'ai perdu cet air angélique pour toujours et les seuls mots que j'entendis depuis « petit bâtard, sale cafard, espèce de roulure...».

Alors qu'un jour on m'a dit « tu n'aurais jamais dû naître » j'ai ressenti un étrange besoin , vous savez ce genre de pulsion incontrôlable, insaisissable. Alors j'ai pris la première chose que j'avais sous la main et j'ai frappé, encore, encore, encore, encore et encore même si au bout de quelques heures je savais, il était mort. Je continuais quand même, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore et encore jusqu'à qu'une odeur agressent mes narines et que me tête commence à tourner. Et j'ai vu pour ce qui me semblait alors la première fois, le levé du soleil, d'un rouge magnifique, angélique, cristallin et je me rappelle aujourd'hui encore lui avoir dit « prends en soin, prends soin de cet enfant pour moi ». Depuis mon visage ne laissa plus transparaître la moindre émotion. Quel âge avais-je ? Douze ans je crois bien.

Et puis deux ans plus tard je les avais **tous **retrouvés et curieusement pour certains ils avaient mystérieusement disparu, d'autres avaient été retrouvé mort...mort ? Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir encore tué quelqu'un intentionnellement à cette époque.

Bon, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux avait été disséquer vivant, le corps humain m'avait toujours passionné, mais il était encore vivant quand je l'avais laissé. Sûrement qu'un autre avait la peau du visage et certains autres membres déchirer, disloquer, je crois même qu'il n'a jamais pu être identifiable mais encore une fois, il était vivant à mon départ. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces misérables choses étaient si faibles face à leur destin.

Et puis il y en avait un autre dont j'avais pris soin, il était blessé un peu partout alors je l'avais attaché et j'avais cautérisé ses blessures... à coups de chalumeau.

Étrangement ils ont tous prononcé les mêmes paroles, eux , les journalistes, le monde, on m'a dit « tu es un monstre », et pour la première fois j'aimais une appellation qui me désignait.

À cette époque j'étais encore seul. Je ne les avais pas encore rencontré. Ce n'est que onze mois plus tard que deux hommes bruyants, vêtue de tenues très bizarres entrèrent dans la pièce lugubre qui me servait de « maison ». Quand le premier mû vu j'ai cru perdre mes tympans à jamais grâce à un « VOIIIIIIII ! Trouvé ! » bien sonore. Le deuxième répliqua « Ta gueule déchet ! Je suis pas aveugle et encore moins sourd ! Donc gueule encore une fois et je te crame, sale déchet! ». Puis le silence s'installa, et l'homme qui faillit me rendre sourd s'approcha de moi doucement, à mon plus grand étonnement. J'étais gelé, recroqueviller dans un drap beaucoup trop fin.

Et cet homme s'approchait toujours avec une infinie douceur, comme quand vous avez un petit animal blessé devant vous, que vous voulez l'aider mais que vous êtes parfaitement conscient que le moindre geste de trop le fera fuir.

Mais apparemment l'autre n'avais pas une patience très développée, alors il shoota dans son coéquipier qui dans un boom s'étala royalement sur le parquet devant moi. Et pour la première fois depuis dix ans je ris, enfin «rire» est un bien grand mot, ça ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose mais ça avait un doux son.

* * *

Je referme mon ancien journal, en fait je ne sais pas pourquoi je le garde. Après tout il ne me rappelle quasiment que des mauvais souvenirs. Et pourtant j'adore le relire, vous pensez que je suis masochiste ? Non, n'allons pas jusque-là, il m'aide simplement à ne pas oublier ce qu'était ma vie et surtout comment je les ai rencontrés.

Maintenant vous savez comment j'ai rejoint la Varia. Et sans aucune gêne je peux dire que c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Même si mon chef est un dingue de la gâchette, que l'autre vieux mammouth électrique est un obsédé, que la façon de se dandiner du punk me donne envie de vomir, que le capitaine est vraiment trop bruyant et que Bel-Sempai aime me planter des couteaux dans l'horrible chapeau-grenouille qu'il m'oblige à porter.

Le pire est bien le fait que ce psychopathe au « Shishishi » profite tous les soirs sans exception de mon magnifique corps.

Vous ai-je déjà dit qu'entré à la Varia est la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivé ?

* * *

Extrait du journal d'une grenouille

Lundi 04 Février 2012

« Aujourd'hui au cour d'une mission je me suis rendu compte pour la première fois que Bel-Sempai était attirant, suis-je malade ? »

Jeudi 09 Avril 2012

« Aujourd'hui Bel-Sempai a vraiment voulu m'assassiner après lui avoir avoué que je le trouvais sexy.

Le capitaine est tombé dans les pommes pendant trois heures, le boss ma félicité. L'autre obsédé n'a pas arrêté de grogner quelque chose du genre : Le bleu est en train de devenir mon rival... »

Mardi 17 Juin 2012

« La nuit dernière Bel-Sempai à profiter de mon attirance envers lui pour me mettre dans son lit.

Ce matin quand je suis descendu prendre mon petit déjeuner Lussuria n'a pas arrêté de me féliciter, d'après lui la patience paye toujours.

Le capitaine n'a pas arrêté de hurler que le manoir n'était pas un love hôtel, le boss en ayant marre l'a coupé en l'embrassant. L'obsédé est mort pendant quelques minutes, puis est tombé dans le coma. »

Vendredi 27 Août 2012

« L'obsédé s'est réveillé ce matin, quand il a découvert que son Boss et Squalo étaient en couple il a rechuté. Mais je vous rassure la technique du boss pour faire taire le capitaine marche.

Bel-Sempai profite toujours de moi pour satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles. Lussuria m'a conseiller de faire une grève du sexe, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...ça fait déjà deux jours que Bel-Sempai est parti en mission et je suis déjà en manque. »

Mercredi 03 Octobre 2012

« Aujourd'hui Bel-Sempai m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, une larme m'a échappé et je me suis fait engueuler.

_Je suis heureux._

Vous ai-je déjà dit que rentrer à la Varia était la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivé ? »

**End**

* * *

Note de l'Auteur : Première chose que j'ai envie de dire : Je suis fière de moi. Non je ne prends pas la grosse tête...juste que je voulais vraiment finir cette fanfiction parce qu'elle commençait à trainer en longueur. Je l'ai commencé il y a près d'un mois, puis je l'ai mis en pause et ce soir (enfin ce matin -3h38 a.m-) je l'ai enfin reprise et finie ! -Donc parlons un peu d'elle au lieu de moi ^.^' -

Comme dit un peu plus haut elle commence par une ambiance assez sombre. Je voulais vraiment mettre l'accent sur la terrible enfance de Fran pour ensuite faire apparaitre son entrer dans la Varia comme un nouveau départ, une chance de tout recommencer.

Suis-je sadique si je vous dis qu'à chaque fois que je relis cette phrase ça me fait rire :"Et puis il y en avait un autre dont j'avais pris soin, il était blessé un peu partout alors je l'avais attaché et j'avais cautérisé ses blessures... à coups de chalumeau." ? ^ - ^

Je me suis bien amusé en écrivant l'extrait du journal d'une grenouille et je souhaite que ce sentiment soit partagé.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu "On m'a dit..." et vous dis sûrement à une prochaine fois.

Bye ~ Mokya.


End file.
